A Crazy Day In The Loud House
by Zim55
Summary: There is a lot of chaos at the Loud House. All of Lincoln's sisters are going crazy. Meanwhile Lincoln and Clyde go to an art museum where they meet a famous artist and Clyde wants the artist to paint a picture of him and Lori.


**So I had a dream about the Loud House and the day is totally crazy.  
**

* * *

Lincoln Loud woke up at seven o'clock in the morning and left his room. His sisters were very busy today. The oldest sibling, Lori, was talking to her boyfriend Bobby. They talked on the phone today ever since five o'clock in the morning. The second oldest, Leni, was trying out fifty clothes. "Does this look good?" She asked Lori. "I don't know and I don't care." Lori said. Then her boyfriend, Bobby heard what she said. "Oh I'm sorry bobo bear. I was yelling at Leni." Meanwhile, the third eldest child, Luna was making lots of noise. She loves music. "Awesome! This is perfect!" She yelled. Luan was the next oldest of the family, she was making the youngest child, Lily laugh with all the jokes that Luan can think about.

Luan laughed. "Get it?" She asked. Lily laughed. Then Lynn Loud jr, the youngest teenager was doing four sports at the same time. "Look out!" She yelled. Lincoln ducked down so he doesn't get hit. Lucy, the eight year old was reading dark poems to the second to youngest sister, Lisa. "Do I really have to hear this? I rather read a book about Mitosis and Meiosis." Lisa said. "Darkness, despair." Lucy said. Lisa was covering her ears. One of the twins, Lana was lying down on the floor. She was next to a dog bowl. " Lana? What happened?" Lincoln asked. Lana groaned. "Oh no. I think you're sick." Lincoln said. "At the Loud House, there's a lot of chaos here. You've got the normal person, me, next to ten not so normal siblings, my sisters." He said to the audience. Then he realized that he didn't see Lola. "Wait where's Lola?" Lincoln asked.

Lola was working on a project and the project looked exactly like Lincoln's project. Lincoln walked in. "Is that my project?" Lincoln asked. "Yes. I need to work on it." Lola said. "But that's my project. You can't use mine." Lincoln said. "Oh come on!" Lola said. "No. This isn't cool." Lincoln said. Then Rita, the mother, and Lynn Loud Sr walked into the hallway. Their faces were not covered, we can see what they look like. "What's going on here?" Rita asked. "Mom, Dad, there's a lot of chaos in here." Lincoln said. "Like what?" Lynn Sr asked.

"Well Lori's talking to her boyfriend, Leni's trying out fifty different outfits, Luna's playing very loud music, Luan's telling jokes, Lucy's reading dark poems, Lola's stealing my project, Lana is sick with a stomach virus, Lisa's getting bothered by Lucy's dark poems, and Lily's laughing at Luan's jokes." Lincoln said. "Yeah. That is crazy." Rita said. "Lincoln, you have to meet with Clyde. He's at an art museum." Lynn Sr said. "Oh my gosh. I totally forgot! Thanks Dad!" Lincoln said and he left the house. "Girls! Enough!" Lynn Sr yelled. All the girls stopped with what they were doing. Lincoln went to the art museum. He saw Clyde. "Hey Clyde." Lincoln said.

"There you are. I thought you forgot." Clyde said. "Sorry. I overslept and there was a lot of chaos at home." Lincoln said. "Like what?" Clyde asked. "Each of my sisters were doing something. It got me so distracted." Lincoln said. "Okay." Clyde said. "So why are we in an art museum?" Lincoln asked. "You forgot why we're here? Wow. Your sisters were crazy. We're here for two things. One, to give Lori a picture so she'll like me and two, there's a famous person coming in here today." Clyde said. "Really? Who?" Lincoln asked. "A person named Shelly O'Neil." Clyde said. "Who's she?" Lincoln asked.

"She's a very famous artist. I heard that she gives people some artwork. She makes it and then she gives it to us. I hope she can make a picture of me and Lori together." Clyde said. "Clyde, why are you so obsessed with my sister?" Lincoln asked. "She's beautiful and she deserves someone better than that Bobby kid." Clyde said. "Oh Clyde." Lincoln said. Then Lincoln started talking to the audience. "My best friend, Clyde here, has a huge crush on Lori if you didn't know."

Back at the Loud House, Lynn Sr and Rita tried to control their children. First they put Lana in her room and put a bucket by her just in case she throws up, next they moved Lincoln's project. They put it in Lincoln's room so Lola doesn't get it. Luan and Luna were in a room together. Luan was telling jokes and Luna was thinking of another song, Lisa was working on an experiment with Lily, Lucy was reading poems to Lynn. Lynn didn't have a problem with it, and Lori took Leni out for a drive. They went to a drive thru at a Wendy's. "Hello what would you like?" a woman asked.

"Hello. We will both have a hamburger, medium fries, and a coke." Lori said. "Okay. That will be twenty-three dollars and twenty cents." The woman said. "Okay. Leni you have the money right?" Lori asked. "Yeah. Totally." Leni said, but instead of money, she took out a monkey. "OMG! What is that!?" Lori asked. "It's the monkey that you wanted." Leni said. "Ugh! Leni, I said money, not monkey! We can't pay with a monkey!" Lori yelled. "Oh. Money. I don't have money." Leni said. Lori took out her wallet and got the money out. "How come that I'm the one who always has money and you don't?" Lori asked. "I'm sorry." Leni said. "It doesn't matter anymore." Lori said. She handed the woman the money and the woman handed Lori the bag of food.

Meanwhile, at the art museum, Clyde was very anxious to meet the famous artist, Shelly O'Neil. He was tapping his foot. "Will you stop?" Lincoln asked. "I'm sorry Lincoln. I just want to meet her so she can make a picture of me and Lori together." Clyde said. "But Clyde, every time you see Lori, you get nose bleeds." Lincoln said. "I know but this time it will be different. I'll put tape over my nose." Clyde said. "Well you will look weird." Lincoln said. "Trust me. This will work." Clyde said. "Or you can just give it to my mom and then you won't have to worry about Lori." Lincoln said. "That works too." Clyde said. "Next." The man by Shelly said. "Yes! Here it comes! Lincoln, hand me the picture of Lori." Clyde said. Lincoln handed Clyde the picture of Lori. "Hello Ms. O'Neil. My name is Clyde and I'm a huge fan of your work." Clyde said. "Hello Clyde. How can I help you?" Shelly asked. "I was wondering if you could paint a picture of me and my friend Lori together." Clyde said. "Okay." Shelly said. Clyde gave Shelly the picture of Lori and she started drawing Clyde and Lori together.

Thirty-five minutes later, Shelly O'Neil finished her painting and handed it to Clyde. "Lincoln, look!" Clyde said. "Wow. That's pretty good." Lincoln said. "Come on! Lets go back to your house and I'll show this to Lori." Clyde said. Lincoln and Clyde went back to the Loud House. "Mom, Dad, I'm home." Lincoln said. "Hey sweetie, how was the museum?" Rita asked. "Good." Lincoln said. "Mrs. Loud, this is for Lori." Clyde said and he handed Rita the painting. "Okay Clyde." Rita said. "I'll see you later Lincoln." Clyde said and he left the house. "Bye." Lincoln said. Lori and Leni walked in. "OMG, that was awful! Next time, I'm choosing the place!" Lori said. "Okay." Leni said and she walked away. "Lori, this painting is for you." Rita said. "Thanks Mom." Lori said and she walked into her room. Then she screamed. "Well this is the Loud House. Yes. It's nothing but chaotic." Lincoln said.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Yeah. It's a little short but that's all I remember in my dream.  
**


End file.
